elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyress Rashan
Wyress Rashan is a Redguard member of the Glenmoril Wyrd found in Jackdaw Cove. She can transform into a Wolf Guardian. Interactions Heart of Evil Drive the Reachmen out of Bangkorai. The Parley Report to the Queen Arzhela about Uela's death. Dialogue ;Heart of Evil "We aren't in the habit of trusting outsiders, but the suffering of the forest seems to have softened my sister's heart. If you really wish to help us, I suppose that's an offer we can't refuse." :I want to help defeat the Reachmen however I can. "It won't be easy. First, you'll need to destroy Uela's totems,. They keep us from drawing on the power of nature for our magicka. The Reachmen guard them closely, but I'll fight at your side. No spells, but I've got sharp claws and a mean bite." ::I welcome your help. "I do what I do for the forest, not for you. There are three totems—just a bunch of strung-together sticks for you, but they're like poison to me. I can't get too close, so it's all on you to destroy them. All right. Are you ready?" :::I'm ready. Let's go. After destroying the totems: "Whoah! I can actually feel the forest again …. This is good. The natural order is re-emerging already. It's still very weak though; it has to be nurtured back to health." :What about Uela? "She has to die. Until Uela's gone, the corruption remains. Her blood is the nurture the forest needs. Whoah! My magicka is returning, and it's making me lightheaded …. Meet me over at the old tower. I need to get my bearings." ::I'll meet you there. In the old tower: "Listen. I–I was wrong to be so hard on you before. You've certainly proven now that you deserve my trust. I appreciate your help more than I can express, especially if you'll see this thing through." :I will. I spoke to Uela as a crow back there. "You did? Ha! Well I guess we got the old hag's attention! Maybe we put the foul thing on the defensive! Of course, she probably has layers upon layers of protection. I don't even know how to find her. I don't suppose you have any inkling?" ::She said it's a secret only a crow would know. "The poor crows. She's taken complete control of them. Their spirits are helpless; they can only watch what happens to their physical forms from the nature realm. She does have them coming and going though, so they would know where to find her." :::Is there any way we could commune with them? "As a matter of fact, now that I can draw on the power of nature again, there is. I can take you into the nature realm … not in that form, of course, but it would allow us to talk to the crows' true spirits. Do you trust me?" ::::Yes. Let's do it. Near the island tower: "Here I was, just starting to feel like you're one of the pack, and now we have to part ways. Obviously, I'll have to be the one to break the wards on the door. It doesn't seem fair. You get you go in and chew the old hag's face off." :Will I remain in this form? "I don't think so. Her lair's actually in the physical realm, so you'll assume your physical form. Probably not so much chewing, I suppose. That's good though. You'll need your hands. After the crone's dead, you'll have to get her nasty little heart." ::Why do you need her heart? "When I said her blood was the nurture the forest needs, I meant that, literally. She's the source of the corruption here, so we need her heart to perform the ritual to cleanse the forest. So … are you ready to go get it?" :::I'm ready whenever you are. After killing Uela: "The Reachmen must have sensed Uela's death. They started to panic and fight amongst themselves. Made them easy pickings for me and my sisters. Now, the heart. You do have it, I hope." :Yes. I do. What will this ritual do exactly? "You see all the giant vines choking the life out of everything here? The ritual will purge the area of their evil presence. It's necessary for the land to heal. Why are you stalling though? You've grown attached to those vines?" ::No. You can take the heart. "Actually, hold onto it. I have an idea. Wyress Freyda will howl, but I think you've earned the honor. Let us begin the ritual, and once we've penetrated the earth, you can throw the heart into the circle to complete the spell." :::All right. I'll throw the heart in the circle when you say. After the ritual: "Who would have guessed it would be an outsider who would show up and kill Uela? I doubt this means we'll start inviting families from Evermore out to visit, but maybe, just maybe, we can be a little more friendly." :I hope so. "I, for one, am as grateful to you as the flowers are to the sun. You brought life back to these lands when it was nearly choked out. Though we may never officially call an outsider a friend, I think we can at least consider you an ally." ;The Parley "Well … I expect you won't be returning any time soon to enjoy my sisters' hospitality, and I can guarantee we won't run into each other on some city street …. So I guess this is goodbye then." :Yes. I must inform the queen that Uela is dead. "Of course. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. I didn't think about it before, but I suppose this means the Reachmen are no longer a threat to Evermore either." ::I certainly hope not. "All right. Well, if you ever come back to this neck of the woods, we'll kill you. I'm only joking! Wyress humor again. Go on now. May Hircine bless your hunt, wherever it may lead you." :::And you. Quotes *''"Destroying the totems is the first step to restoring the natural order."'' *''"Strike quickly like a snake. Time of the essence."'' *''"After this we will find Uela. The hag must die."'' *''"I don't think Uela's going to see this coming. Once the crows tell us how to find her, we'll soon be gnawing on her rotten little bones."'' – In the wolf spirit form *''"So Uela's hiding away in the island tower? Let's go scout it out."'' – After speaking to crows *''"This looks like the place. I guess you're the one who's going in."'' – Near the tower *''"There. Back in the physical realm. Time to do this."'' – Back in the physical realm *''"All right! The door should be open now! Go get me that heart!"'' – After breaking the wards *''"All right, sisters. Let us begin the ritual."'' *''"It's your moment. Go ahead. Throw the heart into the circle."'' – During the ritual *''"Are you waiting for the seasons to change again? Throw the hag's heart into the circle!"'' – If spoken to during the ritual *''"Come back and visit anytime. Just don't tell Freyda that I suggested it …."'' – After the quest Gallery Wyress Rashan Wolf.png|Full-body in wolf form Wyress Rashan Wolf Dialogue.png|Dialogue screen Wyress Rashan Wolf Spirit.png|Full-body in wolf form in Nature Realm Wyress Rashan Wolf Spirit Dialogue.png|Dialogue screen Wyress Rashan Spirit.png|Full-body in Nature Realm Appearances * Category:Online: Redguards Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Glenmoril Wyrd Members Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers